Como sueñan las sirenas
by Noir Fox
Summary: Sakura espera todos los días a un antiguo amor que se a ido al mar, siempre todas las noches pero la espera parece eterna sin embargo ella continua ahí, esperándole sin saber que alguien mas también sueña con ella. (Basado en la canción del mismo nombre de Ana Torroja)


**Como sueñan las sirenas **

_Como cada atardecer_

_Shaadi se deja ver_

_Tejiendo con sueños la marea_

-Algún día vendrá…lo se – decía una pelirosa sentada en una roca en el mar, sus ojos verdes observaban el horizonte que se difuminaban ante la caída del sol mientras la luna radiante hacia su espectacular aparición, solo quería ver llegar un barco, un solo y simple barco, año tras año repetía la misma rutina de sentarse a esperar en esa roca, ya le habían dicho que estaba loca …¿porque una sirena tendría que esperar a un humano?, acaricio su cola verde esmeralda que se camuflaba entre las algas marinas, la respuesta a esa pregunta era fácil, le amaba

_Sueña que vendrá del mar_

_Un amor de carne y sal_

_Con besos de héroe de leyenda_

Cerro los ojos recodando la ultima vez que le vio, cabello rubio como el sol, ojos azules como en ningún otro océano había visto y curiosas marcas en sus mejillas color tostado, soltó un suspiro y abrió los ojos para ver que ningún barco llegaba; solo lo vio una ves y con eso basto para no olvidarle , el la vio salir de la superficie del agua y le sonrió _"Eres bonita"_ dijo al verla _"tu cabello rosa me recuerda a los cerezos, ¿te puedo llamar Sakura-chan? " _, ella solo pudo asentir tontamente e irse rápido ya que mas personas llegaban pero por siempre conservo el recuerdo de aquel príncipe.

_Y canta, canta..._

_Le imagina_

_Cálido y radiante como luz_

_Susurrándole al oído _

_Shaadi, Shaadi_

Después de horas en la superficie ya estaba amaneciendo otra vez, con pocos ánimos regreso al fondo marino cantando a viva voz, tal vez eso podría mitigar un poco su dolor, solo cantaba su nombre; el nombre que le había dado su príncipe, siempre sueña que él también le canta su nombre- Sakura, Sakura …- escucha murmurar despacio hasta quedar dormida

_Se va el tiempo sin sentir_

_Y su alma de delfín_

_Aún sigue soñando_

_Al tierno amante _

Ya han pasado más de 3 años, y ella aun esperando en la roca al príncipe con cabellos de sol, sus ojos se ven cansados y tristes de tanto esperar, ah viajado por muchos océanos buscándole pero aun nada de él, solo puede esperar a su regreso sin nada mas que la confianza de su lado, ya nadie le hacia caso se volvió un mito entre las mismas sirenas, una solitaria sirena que espera a su amor, mostro una media sonrisa - suena como un cuento …- murmuro a las olas, seria un cuento si el viniera por ella, sentía desfallecer la esperanza, quizás el encontró a una bella humana dentro de la tierra pero …¿que es eso en el horizonte?

_Llena de algas su razón_

_Le da un vuelco el corazón_

_Al ver un resplandor distante_

_Y canta, canta..._

¡Lo escucha! Es increíble_, _ahí en esa pálida luz se oía el perfecto pronunciar del su nombre- Sakura, Sakura – oía que la llamaba, nado mucho mas fuerte sentía los músculos de su cola dar lo máximo, no importaba ese dolor momentáneo pronto estaría con el – ya voy por favor espérame esta vez – decía al borde de las lagrimas pero estas eran unas de completa felicidad.

_Y esa noche_

_Se sumerge en busca de esa luz_

_Que la llama dulcemente_

_Shaadi, Shaadi_

Casi de forma inconsciente ella no se dio cuenta de que no estaba dirigiéndose a la superficie cada ves nadaba mas y mas al fondo del mar, pero nunca se dio cuenta solo seguía esa luz que llamaba su nombre, el nombre que él le había dado, tan secreto tan sutil con tanto significado para ella, solo podía ser el quien supiera su nombre.

_Nadie sabe_

_Que el Rey de las Mareas la vistió_

_De arrecife y madreperla_

_Y ahora sueña_

_Flotando sobre un lecho de coral _

_Como sueñan las sirenas._

-Descansa Sakura, ninguna criatura perturbara tu sueño – decía una dulce voz que le acariciaba el cabello.

Era un tritón alto de piel blanca como el marfil, ojos oscuros como el fondo del mar, su cabello negro apenas era movido por las suaves corrientes marinas ya que estaba sujetado en una coleta, él era el rey de los tritones, tenia tiempo vigilando a Sakura, su amor por ese humano era tan puro y sincero, sentía dolor de verla sufrir todos lo días a causa de su partida sin saber que él se encontraba tan lejos, casi sin recuerdos de aquella dulce sirena.

Puede que el método que uso para traerla asta el fuera ruin pero no soportaba verla llorar cada amanecer, por ahora ella sueña con su amor humano, pronto despertara y tendrá que explicarle todo, que él también la ama en secreto piensa decírselo y convertirla en su reina, hacerle olvidar su dolor, tomara tiempo eso si pero, por ella, todo el que fuera necesario.

-Itachi-sama, venga tenemos que ir a una reunión- dijo un guardia con características de tiburón.

El suspiro y deposito un suave beso en la frente de su futura reina- Adiós Sakura – cambio a un aspecto mas frio – bien vamos Kisame – y se fueron dejando a la pelirosa durmiente y con una sonrisa en el rostro tras recibir el beso.


End file.
